Be Cautious in the Gateway
by Monica Moss
Summary: Years after Phantom Planet, one of Danny's friends is in danger. But he can't save her with his ghost powers. She no longer lives in Amity Park, and he must warn her of an awful fate if she carries through with a plan of hers. Oneshot! No pairings.


Disclaimer: I only own my choice to write this fanfiction about a TV show that Butch Hartman, not me, created.

* * *

Be Cautious in the Gateway

It was years after he'd revealed his secret. He'd continued saving others from danger with use of his ghost powers, and now he had a friend who needed him to save her, not with his ghost powers, but by writing a simple letter to her.

English was still not one of his strong points, so he had relied heavily on other people to help him proofread his letter, and on the computer to catch many, though not all, of his spelling and grammar mistakes.

Danny had to hurry and finish the letter, or there would be no way that he could mail his letter to his friend in time to save her from harm.

He ran the letter through his computer's spell check and grammar checker one last time, hoping that his letter would save his friend from a fate that he would never have chosen, if he'd known as a fourteen-year-old what it would make him. If he'd known what was in store for him, before he'd become a halfa, he'd never have entered that portal for the first time. Now, he had to warn his friend about what her portal would more likely than not make her.

He knew that his friend would never appreciate being a halfa. She wouldn't like it at first, and she wouldn't like it after years of being half-ghost. He had to warn her, before she made the worst mistake of her life!

His imagination ran rampant with images of what she might do to herself, if she became a halfa. She would be angry with herself, and she'd be beating herself up about it in one way or another, for sure! He would feel guilty if he let anything like that happen to her, especially if there was a way he could've prevented it.

The final version of his letter read:

Dear Val,

I know that you're planning to build a ghost portal in your house, now that you're living on your own. I know that you want a portal so you can continue ghost hunting as the Red Huntress, despite having moved away from Amity Park.

I'm writing to warn you about the dangers of a portal, and to say that I'd rather not have you have one.

As you know, I had a portal in my own basement, growing up. It was the gateway to the dimension that's called the Ghost Zone.

The human world is on one side of the gateway, and the ghosts' world is on the other. I wouldn't suggest visiting the other side of the gate, because who knows which ghosts you'll run into, and what they'll do to you? It's very common for the residents of the Ghost Zone to be hostile. But of course, you knew that long before you wanted your own portal.

Even if you were to let's say, take a peek at all the 'cool and wonderful things on the other side of the portal', as my friend Sam once put it, I wouldn't recommend lingering. This goes for both the Ghost Zone, and the gateway separating it from our world.

Once activated, ghost portals run on ectoplasm, and large amounts of it. You could be caught with part of yourself in the human world, and the rest of yourself among the ghosts. Trust me, it's not a pleasant feeling. I wouldn't wish it on anybody.

All it takes is one little accident inside that gateway we call a portal, and you'd mutate into something from both sides of the gate, and something not really from either side, all at the same time.

Yes, I guess I did just tell you vaguely how halfas are made. It's dangerous knowledge to have, thanks to all the nutcases out there who would like to create an army of halfas, or become a halfa themselves. I need to ask you not to tell anyone that halfas are made from accidents caused by being too close to, or inside of a ghost portal when it starts up.

I'd advise you not to tell anyone that you know how halfas are made either. If you do, sooner or later, someone will come breaking down your door, demanding that you share that secret with them. This happens to me way too often, and I don't want it to happen to you.

I only gave you this dangerous knowledge because I feel you need to know. You need to know, because you are in danger of becoming a halfa. I know that you'd rather be completely human. As your friend, I'd like to help you to stay human, so I'm warning you about ghost portals.

You can still build your own gateway to the Ghost Zone, if you still want to, Val, but I'm strongly discouraging it. Seriously, if you go through with your plans to create your own ghost portal, _please_ don't stay in the Ghost Zone for long, and prevent yourself extra work chasing escaped ghosts by closing your portal when you're not using it, and most importantly, BE CAUTIOUS IN THE GATEWAY!

Your Worried Friend,

Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom

Danny hurriedly printed the letter, slid it into a stamped envelope, and addressed it. He ran out to his mailbox just before the mailman arrived, and scrambled to put the letter in.

He watched as his outgoing mail was picked up, and as he received his incoming mail. As the truck drove off, he whispered, as if it would help the letter travel faster, "Please get there in time to save Val! I don't want anything bad to happen to her!"


End file.
